


Worthless

by Xexe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 11 spoilers, Prompto needs a hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xexe/pseuds/Xexe
Summary: This emptiness, which gradually crept into his heart, had formed into a small voice, which continuously reminded him that he was worthless. Even after finding his best friend in Noctis, the voice was still there. It was concealed in the rearmost end of his head. Whispering, that Prompto didn’t belong to the small group.





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my sister, who did the english translation for me. The text was originally written in german and i never found the motivation to do it myself. So yeah, i think she did an amazing job. It’s probably not perfect, so let me know if you find any mistakes.

Life was cruel. Prompto had to learn this very early in his life. Way too early for the child that he was back then. He had felt worthless since he could remember. So worthless, that not even his own parents wanted him. He had remained all alone. An orphan. No one had ever greeted him, or asked how his school day went when he came home. A home which felt more like four merged walls that crushed him with their shallow emptiness. This emptiness, which gradually crept into his heart, had formed into a small voice, which continuously reminded him that he was worthless. Even after finding his best friend in Noctis, the voice was still there. It was concealed in the rearmost end of his head. Whispering, that Prompto didn’t belong to the small group. He would never be able to prove himself before Ignis and Gladio, never be royal. He would always be one step behind them. Behind Noctis, until the shadow of the future king covered him and left him behind. But Noctis assured him that he wasn’t a burden. That he meant something to him and would forever be a part of their group. When Noctis talked to him, Prompto managed to suppress the voice. Then, there was no doubt and no fear. There was only Noctis and the warm smile he gave him. Prompto would be willing to die just to maintain that smile on his face. He would do anything for Noctis. Noctis was the family he never had.

 

Prompto saw how Noctis got up from his seat as the train came to a stand. At least it felt like it. But as Prompto looked out of the window, the landscape passed by like before. The room felt suddenly a few degrees colder. But he was probably just imagining it. Noctis turned around, confused, letting his gaze wander through the area.  
»What is happening here?«  
Prompto answered him, like he always did, »It‘s a real mystery.«  
At the sound of his voice, the prince turned around to him. But there was a peculiar expression in his eyes. Noctis made large steps as he walked up to Prompto.  
»I'm not liking that snow cloud«, Prompto continued to babble. »Kind of gives me the chills…«  
»The hell are you doing here!?«, Noctis snapped at him.  
Without any warning, a fist shot up at Prompto‘s face. Quick as lightning he dodged the attack. Noctis‘s fist hit emptiness.  
»Whoa, what's going on!? Easy there, buddy. Didn‘t see that coming. You alright?«  
Prompto couldn‘t explain what has gotten into his friend. But this expression on his face didn‘t please him at all. A cold chill ran down his spine. As fast as Prompto backed down, Noctis suddenly stood before him again and summoned a sword into his hand.  
»Shut up!«, the prince yelled. But even with the weapon, the attack failed. Prompto stumbled a few steps back.  
»Be careful there!«, Prompto warned, but his words seemed to have no effect. Overwhelmed with the situation he took flight with a hiss. Prompto tore open the door to the next carriage and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But Noctis wasn‘t willing to let him get away so easily. He chased him down the hall like a beast would chase its prey. Behind a door, Prompto finally managed to disappear. When Noctis ripped it open and found an empty room behind it, he screamed: »Show yourself!«  
Prompto, who had slipped into the next cabin, stepped out into the hallway. He didn‘t even pay attention to what his friend was doing anymore, turned around and stormed into the next train compartment. Just as Prompto thought his escape succeeded, the prince came running towards him again.  
»C'mon, Noct.« Prompto heard the trembling in his voice. »You're scaring me!«  
This didn‘t stop Noctis either. He didn‘t even listen to him!  
»Seriously, man, cut it out! It‘s not safe. Plus, you‘re causing a scene.«  
»You think this is funny!?«  
Noctis‘s voice was so full of disgust and hatred that it send cold shivers down Prompto‘s spine. The prince had another sword at his hand when he reached him. Without really aiming at his target, he swung the blade vigorously. In the attempt to dodge, Prompto stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground. Hurriedly he turned to his fours, pushed himself off the ground and ran as fast as possible.   
»Dude, are you seriously trying to kill me!?«, he shouted back over his shoulder.   
»Why wouldn‘t I!?«, Noctis replied insolent.  
Prompto faltered, realizing that each other path was cut off. He had reached the end of the train. His eyes widened in shock as he turned to his persecutor.  
»What‘re you after, following me around this whole time?«  
Noctis came closer. Pure hatred burned in his eyes.  
»It‘s all YOUR fault!«, the prince shouted, before he lunged at Prompto and pressed him against the wall. His arm pressed against his neck until Prompto could no longer breathe.   
»What are you talking about?«, Prompto asked with crunching teeth. »Do you really mean that, Noct?«  
»Of course I do! You can‘t talk your way out of this!«  
»You won‘t even let me!«, Prompto retaliated. His mind was spinning. His throat was burning. He couldn‘t think straight.   
»Noct, please. Can‘t we talk for a sec?«  
»Never«, he hissed.  
Then, the train was caught by a fierce jog. Noctis lost his grip. Violently thrown backwards, he hit his head on the ground. He remained laying there unconscious. Startled, Prompto looked at his friend. But the uncomfortable burning in his throat reminded him of the position he had just been in. Why did Noctis do that? What has changed for such an uncontrollable rage to awaken inside him? Prompto couldn‘t find an answer. However, staying with Noctis wasn‘t an option. It was way too dangerous at the moment. Therefore, Prompto did the only logical thing that occured to him and took flight as long as he still had a chance.

 

This wasn‘t real. Prompto noticed how he repeated this sentence continuously in his head. The scene that took place before him was so out of touch with reality that it could only be a dream. It had to be a dream. A very nasty dream. Because Prompto couldn‘t think even of one conclusive reason why the future king of Lucis would fight back-to-back with the chancellor of Niflheim. This wasn‘t right. This place belonged to Prompto. It did from the beginning. Or did it?  
Prompto could feel a lump forming in his throat. He wanted to tear his eyes away. Wanted to scratch this sight from his memory until only black gaps were left. But he couldn‘t. He didn‘t dare to lose sight of his friend. One MT after another fell. Noctis movements were smooth and fast. Ardyn matched his movements and attacks almost perfectly. It was enviable to see how effortlessly they added to each other in battle. Apart from this, Noctis seemed to be quite the same. But what was it then? What was wrong?  
And then Prompto heard this voice again. This annoying, little voice that crawled out of his subconsciousness. It sounded like his own and yet quite different. How pathetic, it whispered, all that‘s wrong here is you. You are the only existing flaw in Noctis‘s world. Face it, without you, he would be just as good, if not even better off. Even Ardyn can take your place effortlessly. Nobody needs you!  
»No«, Prompto whispered. »That‘s not true. Noctis needs me. He needs me. I know that.«  
Through a blur of tears, Noctis was nothing more than a mixture of black colors. And yet, Prompto didn‘t want to look away.  
»He promised me.«  
Prompto believed in those words more firmly than in anything else on the world. He didn‘t want to bow to this oppressive voice in his head. It lied. It had to lie. Noctis would never stand against him. Not even, if he were to find out he‘s a-  
Prompto stopped.  
He gripped his wrist with trembling fingers. And then all the doubts and uncertainties came back in one whack. They tore him down into a vortex of despair and obfuscated his head. A bitter taste remained on his tongue. 

 

On the roof of the train he found Ardyn. The chancellor was alone. In the meantime Noctis was probably taking care of the ships in the sky. Prompto didn‘t waste time with working out a plan. Who knew when Noctis would be back? Until then, he must have eliminated Ardyn and found out what had caused this extreme change of heart in Noctis. But when he approached him with a gun in his hand, the chancellor didn‘t seem surprised at all. A greasy grin graced his lips.  
»Well, well, well«, he said. »If that‘s not the little gunman. Noct had missed you.«  
»Be quiet«, Prompto warned. »And tell me what you did to him.«  
His finger lied on the trigger of his weapon, ready to fire.  
»I assure you, I did nothing.«  
To underline the innocent expression on his face, he raised his hands. »Noct acts all by himself.«  
»Don‘t call him Noct!«  
Prompto hated how upset his voice sounded. He realized how much this situation amused Ardyn. The grin on his face grew bigger.   
»Jealous, that the prince would rather be traveling with me?«  
Prompto narrowed his eyes dangerously. He had to control his rage. The last thing he wanted was to get engaged with these psychogames. Ardyn was just making fun of him.   
»You have no idea!«  
»Oh, I would like to contradict that«, the chancellor purred. »I saw with my own eyes what occured in the train. Noct seems to have a deep grudge against you. What could possibly be the reason for this?«  
Tears burned in Prompto‘s eyes. »Shut your mouth!«  
»Prompto!«, rang Noctis worried voice.   
Prompto merely managed to turn his head as a sword slammed the weapon out of his hand. With a clank it slithered over the top of the train. Noctis swang his sword one more time. Prompto was pushed to the edge of the roof. With faltering arms he tried to regain his balance. But it was already too late. He fell. A pain flashed through his whole body as he hit the ground. The world swirled and turned around him. The noise of the train pounded in his ears. For a moment he blacked out. Then he felt heat flowing over his face. The smell of blood rose to his nose. His limbs felt numb. He couldn‘t move from the spot he was lying on. And then Noctis‘s face flickered in front of his inner eyes. It was the image just before he had thrown Prompto off the train. A face that pierced through him with furious eyes.   
Was that it? Would he ultimately die just as the voice in his head had always predicted him? Lonely and left-behind. That was what he deserved for his origin. Wasn‘t that right? Was that the reason why Noctis hated him? Why everyone in his life had ignored and abandoned him? If he had the strength to do so, he would have begun to cry. But his inner self was empty. There was nothing left. His heart was still beating, but the boy named Prompto was dead. All the memories that had made him to what he was were nothing but lies. He had enjoyed these lies happily, but deep within himself he had always expected them to be crushed with the cruel truth one day. That‘s exactly how it happened. He shouldn‘t have sugarcoated it. That had been his own mistake. In the end, he had remained worthless.


End file.
